


Boogeyman (Salad x Macaron x Reader)

by Sinful_Elegy



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 04:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17175917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinful_Elegy/pseuds/Sinful_Elegy
Summary: When Mooncake scares the younger food souls with storytime, the house becomes a scary place.





	Boogeyman (Salad x Macaron x Reader)

It was a dark and stormy night. The wind was howling something extra fierce. Tree branches thumped wildly against the window, lightning dancing across the skies, followed by a boom of thunder. You and your food souls were inside, wrapped in blankets, with snacks covering the floor. Mooncake was wearing a blanket like a cape, sitting up on one of the couches. The younger food souls were sitting around her, listening to a story she was sharing. You were lying across one of the couches, your legs propped up comfortably on Escargot, who was was resting on the arm of the couch. 

"The creepy shadow was slipping from underneath the closet...."

Mooncake told in a creepy tone, she rose her arms, holding a scary expression on her face. Salad and Macaroon were embraced, looking at Mooncake with wide eyes. You sighed, shaking your head. She was really going to try scaring them? Oh well, it was better than her pranks which almost always caused some sort of mess to clean up. Mooncake continued her story...

"The shadow had eyes of a demon, worse than a Fallen Angel's! The eyes were a deep blood red and the teeth as sharp as Spectra's knife! The shadow monster lusted after one thing....it  wanted to feast on the young flesh of the innocent! It crept...and crept...and CREPT!"

She jumped at the young food souls, making them scream when a loud boom quaked the room. Escargot's eyes shot open, looking around in confusion.

"Huh..wha? What happened?"

"Mooncake is telling a scary story..."  
You sighed, rolling your eyes,  
"I have a feeling the children won't sleep tonight.."

Escargot laughed, watching Mooncake entertain the younger food souls. 

"Looks like they're having fun though."

"I think Mooncake is the one having fun here..."

You responded in a tired tone. Mooncake was wrapping her story up, ending it with a child being torn to shreds and leaving Salad and Macaroon shuddering on the floor, still embraced. Salad grabbed the ears of his hood and covered his face.

"S-s-scary!"

Macaroon patted Salad's head,  
"Hey it's okay! Monsters aren't real! Macaroon knows!"

Mooncake smirked, leaning close to the pink haired girl,  
"Are you sure? I mean...usually the monsters show up on nights like this. Oh! What day is it?"

Macaroon put her index finger to her lip, in thought.  
"Um..it's Tuesday!"

"And what is Tuesday?"  
Mooncake nudged,

"Tuesday uh...let's see wait...oh! Today's the anniversary date that the village was supposedly attacked by a bunch of monsters."

Mooncake poked Macaroon's nose,  
"Correct! They say when it storms and the wind is howling on this particular day...it brings those monsters out to play."

Macaroon huffed, folding her arms,  
"Ha, Macaroon isn't scared!"

"B-b-but Macaroon...what if they are real?!"  
Salad said in a trembling tone, still hiding his face with his hood.

"Ah, there you are!"

A sweet voiced called out from the staircase. Tiramisu was smiling ever so brightly as she made her way into the living room.

"It's bedtime for young food souls."  
She said, looking down at Salad and Macaroon. Salad launched himself at Tiramisu, hugging her tightly.

"Oh my! What is this about?"  
She asked, patting the young boy on the head. Salad buried his face into Tiramisu's dress.

"Mooncake scared him!"  
Macaroon answered almost accusingly. Mooncake giggled, sitting back into the couch to roll around a bit. She was obviously proud that she was able to get a rise out of at least someone. Tiramisu pouted her lips in disappointment. 

"Mooncake! He is just a child. Must you pick on him?"

Mooncake sighed, looking guilty.  
"Sorry..."  
She twiddled her thumbs, looking down as she felt defeated. 

"Now then, come along children let's go to bed."

"Thank you, Tiramisu."  
You called from the couch groggily. Usually you were the one to take the children to bed, however you had a very rough day and your food souls wanted you to rest. Escargot was already passed out on the couch, hugging his pillow and you felt the Sand Man make his way towards you as well. Being lazy, you decided to just sleep on the couch with Escargot. Besides, he was warm and had a huge blanket...the best one in the living room. You snuggled yourself in, laying your head on the couch, your legs still propped up on Escargot. You drifted comfortably into dreamland. 

Later that night the storm was still raging. Everyone in the house was sleeping except one restless soul. Salad was lying in his bed, looking at the closet with fear. He lifted his blanket over his head and turned on a small flashlight he had.

"Macaroon says there aren't monsters...but why am I so scared?"

He poked his head out from the blanket and flashed the light at the closet. Nothing seemed to be out of order, but as shadows often do...they create images in the mind of quite terrifying things.  The corner was just a basket of clothing, but to young Salad it looked like a monster staring at him in waiting. 

"Y-y-you don't scare me!" 

He launched a pillow from the bed at the 'monster' he knocked the basket over, crashing to the floor with a thud. For a brief moment Salad felt victorious.

"One down...I'm strong, I'm a strong food soul! I...I have to get rid of the monsters to save Master."

He slipped out of his bed with a flashlight and pillow in hand. He started creeping around the house, looking in random corners. He was gaining confidence more and more.

"I can do this...I know I can!"

He crept downstairs, looking around the corner towards the kitchen. Something was rattling!

"What's that?!"

He poked his head further around the corner. Before he could do much more his soul almost left his body as he felt someone jump onto his back. He gasped out and fell over, being met by a grinning pink haired girl, it was Macaroon!

"M-m-macaroon! What are you doing?!"

Salad yelled out in a loud whisper, looking over at his friend who was sitting up on the floor behind him.

"Seein' what you're up to. Why are you wandering the house?...And what's with the pillow?"

"SHH! Be quiet! There's something in the kitchen!"

"Huh?"   
Macaroon pushed Salad aside, turning her head around the corner. She heard rattling and groaning. Spooked, she hid being Salad. There really was a monster in the kitchen!

"Oh no! What do we do?! Macaroon doesn't have weapons!"

Salad blinked, looking at his pillow and flashlight.  
"Uh..here, you can have my flashlight, kay?"

Salad gave Macaroon his flashlight. She held it against her chest for dear life. It was now or never. Salad had an idea.

"We're gonna jump em."

"What?! Macaroon doesn't think this is a good idea at all, na-uh!"

"We gotta save everyone, Macaroon. I'm scared too, but we gotta be strong. Remember what Boston Lobster said? The weak stay weak...fighters get stronger and become feared. That's gonna be us. We're gonna be heros." 

All of this confidence was shocking to Macaroon. Where did this come from? Salad was the one who got scared the easiest and was the first to run, but now he looked kinda cool. She couldn't help but blush and giggle. 

"Okay, Macaroon understands."

"Kay, we're gonna take baby steps. I'm gonna come at him with the pillow. When I throw the pillow, you come out and whack em with the flashlight, got it?"

Macaroon nodded with determination as they crept around the corner. The big shadow was starting to come their way. Suddenly Salad threw his pillow, stunning his victim.

"Go, Macaroon!"

"Macaroon understands!" 

She ran towards the shadow and began to beat it senseless. There was a huge crash in the kitchen. The shadow being was thrashing, trying to get away.

"You big meanie! get out of Macaroon's house!"

She continued beating the shadow until the lights flipped on. You were standing in the door way looking at someone on the ground being assaulted.

"What the hell? Macaroon! Salad what are you doing?"

"Master! We took out the monster!"

Salad said proudly, looking back to see the victim's face still covered with a pillow that Macaroon was shoving into his face.

"Guys! That's Escargot! Get off of him!"

"Huh?!"  
Macaroon stopped her assault, lifting the pillow to see a dazed and bruised Escargot.

"Uhghh....I knew I shouldn't have woken up. Bad things always happen when I get outta bed..."

He rubbed his head, groggily as Macaroon looked at him with a frown.

"Escargot! Macaroon is sorry! We thought you were a monster!"

Salad looked at the ground, feeling horrible about what they had done. He knelt down with Escargot and began healing his wounds.

"I'm sorry...we didn't mean it..."

"I knew that story was a bad idea. Mooncake is gonna get a good talking to in the morning."

You grumbled as you helped Escargot to his feet. You looked at the young food souls and shook your head.

"It's...not your fault. You aren't going to be punished, but please from now on be careful."

You hugged both Macaroon and Salad and started leading them up to bed with Escargot. You put both to bed and sighed, walking along Escargot.

"I hope you're feeling okay..."

"Hn? Oh..yeah...nah, I'm good. They're kids. They don't hit all that hard."

Escargot let out a laugh. Thank god he was okay, but then again Salad cleared him of any major injury. 

"Back to bed then?"

Escargot looked at you and nodded,  
"Yep...see ya in the morning, Master."

And with that the two of you went your separate ways. The rest of the night was calm and you wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
